Tsardom of Arcan
The Tsardom of Arcan is the only nation during the Medieval Era that is populated by mostly Krurx. The Krurx have inhabited the Tsardom, as well as most of the continent of Arcania, since 92 AC when the Krurx first arrived on Laitheran. Therefore, the Tsardom's history is considered Krurx history. The Tsardom of Arcan is an absolute monarchy and is ruled by a Tsar or Tsaritsa. The Tsardom of Arcan is named after the Krurx's god, Ara or Arcan. Arcan is the Goddess of Wisdom, as well as the God of the Domain of Transmutation (Keep in mind that Ara is one of the Seven Seraphs, and technically isn't an actual god). The Tsardom of Arcan is best known for its advancements in science, technology, and academia in general. The Tsardom of Arcan existed for over a thousand years, but it has had its fair share of instability, war, famine, and insurrections. The Tsardom of Arcan is located on Laitheran's supercontinent and makes up most of the continent of Arcania. Geographical Information To properly organize the Tsardom, its territory is divided into four regions. These regions aren't autonomous and are just used to organize the land. The four regions of the Tsardom are Honeramia, Wilsvald, Klingnau, and Melzburg. The country is teeming with jungles and rivers and is an excellent producer of timber and other natural resources. Because of the many jungles that inhabit the Tsardom, the country is very tropical and damp. These jungles make invasions of the Tsardom very difficult and perilous, and armies often suffer acute attrition during their campaigns into the Tsardom's territory. To make matters worse for their adversaries, the Krurx know the jungles and are familiar with them. This fact makes the Krurx dangerous in the jungles, as they know where to organize ambushes and they know how to use the terrain to their advantage. The many rivers also provide natural defenses against the enemies of the state in the event of an invasion. The region of Honeramia has about two rivers, one major jungle, and three islands. The two rivers within Honeramia are referred to as the Zoutten River and the Heinz River. As the name implies, the capital city of Zoutten lays alongside the Zoutten River and is a major trading city in the world of Laitheran. Both of the rivers flow through the Garden of Jalo, the singular jungle in Honeramia. The Garden of Jalo is the first place the Krurx appeared after the Conquests of the Almighty, so it's the place where the Krurx civilization began on Laitheran. The biggest island in Honeramia is the Octavian Island, the Tsardom's primary producer of naval equipment and ships. The two other islands are referred to as the Fernis Isles and serve as military bases in the Gurik Ocean. The region of Wilsvald contains three rivers and is a wealthy region due to the influx of constant trade with other nations. The three rivers are called the Emerver Channel, the Franfurt River, and the Sion Canal. The Emerver Channel and the Franfurt River are home to two major trading cities and are nearly as wealthy as the capital city of Zoutten. The Sion Canal is a modern marvel in the Medieval Era, as it was man-made by the Krurx to bring fertility to the region. The canal was a vital success to the plains in the center of the country. The region of Klingnau has only one river, the Brimlinet Stream. The Brimlinet Stream lays at the border with Zektra and the Srig Sovereignty, and also flows into the region of Melzburg. The Stream also flows through the Warjaale Wilds. The Warjaale Wilds is the largest jungle in Laitheran and extends from Zektra to the Tsardom of Arcan, specifically in the regions of Klingnau and Melzburg. The Warjaale Wilds is crawling it military compounds and the like, making it excruciatingly difficult to breach the Warjaale Wilds in an offensive. The region of Melzburg lays at the north of the Tsardom and borders the Elyrian Empire. Not particularly filled with luscious flora like the regions of the jungles, Melzburg contains only one major forest and a part of the mountain range, the Severed Heights. The Severed Heights is the only mountain range in the Tsardom and extends into Honeramia and Klingnau. Severed Heights is the Tsardom's primary producer of metals. At the north of Melzburg is the Menod Wilds, the country's only forest (Unless if you include the jungles). The islands within the domain of Melzburg are referred to as the Penebury Isles. Political Geography The Tsardom of Arcan is located on the Arcania continent, which is a continent that makes up Laitheran's supercontinent. The Tsardom shares borders with three countries, the Elyrian Empire to the northeast, the Srig Sovereignty to the east, and Zektra to the southeast. The capital city of Zoutten is located in the region of Honeramia and is placed alongside the Zoutten River. Zoutten is an enormous city and is teeming with universities and magical colleges, as the Krurx society is highly influenced by academia. Within the city of Zoutten is the Tsar's Palazzo, the palace owned by the Tsar. The Palazzo serves as the center of the government and is vital to the country's stability and organization. Another landmark within Zoutten is the Cathedral of Arcan, a combination of a temple and a place of research. Besides the capital, there are five other major cities in the Tsardom. Two of these cities are located in Wilsvald and are called Zoetsel and Neufeld. Zoetsel is located alongside the Franfurt River, and Neufeld is located next to the Emerver Channel. Both of the cities are trading cities, and have their own dockyards. The major city within the region of Klingnau is Eschen, a city located outside of the Warjaale Wilds. As for the other two cities, they're called Einhof and Forlen. Both Forlen and Einhof are found in Melzburg, and Forlen is the city located on the largest island in the Penebury Isles. History of the Tsardom The Krurx First Appear on Laitheran / 92 AC On the year of 92 AC, the Krurx arrived on Laitheran through a Magical Rift from their former Realm. With them, they brought advanced technologies that helped them establish their colonies on Laitheran. The leader of the Krurx was the Tsar, who worked with several noble families who escaped their dying world. The Krurx established their first town and named it Zoutten. The river was named after the new town and became known as the Zoutten River. In the next several years, Zoutten grew immensely and became a city by 100 AC. Later, the Tsardom became an official nation by 105 AC.